


La Pluie de L'Amour

by TheNightshadeDeluxe



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/pseuds/TheNightshadeDeluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about love on a rainy Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Pluie de L'Amour

**Author's Note:**

> _“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_
> 
> _It is the East and Jiyong is the sun_
> 
> _Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon_
> 
> _Who is already sick and pale with grief...”_
> 
>  
> 
>  **Suggested musical accompaniment:** AFI - Silver  & Cold

Seunghyun woke to the sound of gentle rain tapping a delicate rhythm against the window. He didn’t open his eyes as he listened to the comforting sound and momentarily considered drifting back into the arms of sleep. He adored Sundays like this – darkly bruised skies divulging their watery secrets, as he lay snug and warm under the covers.

He groaned as he rolled over and released a steady sigh as his eyes slowly opened to an empty bed. His eyes widened and his chest constricted with bitter panic flaring under his ribs until Jiyong spoke, his calming voice drifting from the direction of the large window on the other side of the room.

“G’morning, sleeping beauty.” Giddy warmth flooded him and he huffed a small sigh of relief. He was terrified that Jiyong may have regretted spending the night with him and had fled before dawn like a thief in the night.

“Morning,” Seunghyun responded, smiling warmly as he slowly shifted himself up into a sitting position, pillows shuffled in behind him. The sheet was slung low across his hips and his legs haphazardly sprawled beneath. Jiyong was sitting on the windowsill across to the left of the bed; knees bent and ankles crossed smoking a cigarette.

He wore an oversized Lanvin sweater that hung from his delicate frame making him look diminutive and fragile. His long blonde hair swept forward across his eyelashes as he watched Seunghyun. He cast his gaze back to the grey skies outside as he took another drag of his cigarette.

“What are you doing all the way over there, Ji?” his voice quiet and reverent.

“I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful that I didn’t have the heart to disturb you. Besides, you obviously needed the rest,” he said, a small knowing grin curling the corners of his mouth. A subdued chuckle broke from Seunghyun. He had indeed needed his rest. Jiyong finished his cigarette crushing it out in the ashtray beside him. He rested his head against his knees linking his arms underneath. The rain slowed and a sliver of sunlight peeked through the grey veil bathing Jiyong in a pale radiance making him look angelic and otherworldly.

Seunghyun smiled and wondered if the world would ever be lucky enough to see him the way he did at this very moment. Warm affection swirled in his chest at the sight of Jiyong perched on his windowsill, so demure and so disarmingly beautiful. He patted the empty space on the bed beside him motioning for Jiyong to join him. Jiyong bit his bottom lip and slowly uncurled himself from his position on the windowsill as the fleeting light was blotted out by grey once more. As he stood, he yawned and stretched on tiptoes, the sweater riding up and exposing the tantalising pale curve of his thighs.

Jiyong sauntered over to the bed and quickly straddled Seunghyun’s hips rather than climbing back under the covers. Seunghyun’s fingers trailed beneath the sweater and stroked along the soft warm skin of his hips and down along inguinal grooves and along his thighs. Jiyong giggled at his ministrations and Seunghyun’s heart leapt at the sound.

Seunghyun had worried that the killing light of morning would wash it all way, that he’d be left with stark reality, his heart bereft and abandoned. But he wasn’t. Jiyong was here in his arms and last night wasn’t a beautiful dream that he had to wake from.

Seunghyun smiled up at him as his thumbs traced small circles against his hipbones. Jiyong rested his forehead against his with a small exhalation.

“I know what you’re thinking and I regret nothing, hyung. Not for a second.” Seunghyun’s eyes had given him away. Exactly the way they had last night after they both had downed a quantity of wine, Jiyong sidled in close to ask teasingly if he loved him. In his anxious self-conscious silence, Jiyong read him like an open book and he had his answer. Before long, Jiyong had situated himself in Seunghyun’s lap and kissed him...

“But I—”

“Shhh,” an index finger against Seunghyun’s lips silenced him. Jiyong’s voice was a steady whisper: “No more talking and no more overthinking this, love. Just kiss me.”

Seunghyun shuddered at his words and gladly acquiesced. He leaned forward to press his lips against Jiyong’s, one arms curling around his waist, the other reaching up to cup his cheek and draw him nearer. Jiyong’s hands cupped his face as butterfly wings caused a hurricane of emotion to whirl inside him. The kiss was chaste, a mere brushing of warm lips that melted into tender, eager caresses. Jiyong’s tongue gently lapped at the swell of Seunghyun’s bottom lip and he followed his gentle lead, his tongue softly licking into his mouth – caressing, tasting, teasing. Jiyong shuffled back to lay against him, their lips still softly engaged in unhurried and purposeful osculation.

They fell into a gentle rhythm; all soft sweeping motion of breath, skin and saliva shared as the clouds outside grew darker and the rain fell more persistently against the glass. They broke contact to shed the layer covering Jiyong before he slipped back under the covers and their lips reconnected, warm skin reacquainted with that of the other as their bodies were reunited. Their kiss continued in the same gentle fashion, neither willing to break the hypnotic spell cast by the other. Fingers gently brushed across bared skin, each stroke and caress that made the other whimper committed to memory.

With their lips still engaged, Jiyong shuffled and slid himself between Seunghyun’s thighs and gently rocked his hips making the elder moan into his mouth. Seunghyun mirrored his undulating motion; they rocked against each other building a steady pulsing pace. Their kiss became more fervent, tongues delving further, teeth clacking in their fevered urgency as heat and friction built between them.

Seunghyun pulled Ji in tighter desperate for more contact against his erection, the teasing strokes of Jiyong’s cock along his own were still not enough, his hands held his hips in place so he could grind against him, making both men buck and moan loudly. Their frantic pace increased until they reached a shared fever pitch, their eager releases white hot and blazing within seconds of the other. Spent, Jiyong slumped forward into Seunghyun as the room echoed with the subdued sounds of both men desperately drawing oxygen into overworked lungs.

*

The rest of the day was spent mostly in Seunghyun’s bed. Between breathless kisses, quiet murmurings of sweet nothings, bouts of sleepy cuddling and nuzzling, showers (shared, of course) were had, food was consumed in small quantities, cigarettes were shared and coffee was imbibed.

As the rainy afternoon progressed into a stormy night, the flame of their ignited passion blazed anew and consumed them whole. They made love; built up and broken down they lay in the vestiges of their exquisite physical passion. Drawn into the arms of each other and that of sweet somnolence, Seunghyun whispered into Jiyong’s hair one earnest request.

“Please stay.”

Jiyong’s heart sang and he smiled against the calming warmth of Seunghyun’s body. He intrinsically understood what Seunghyun was asking of him and he answered in the only way he could.

_“Always.”_


End file.
